glee_spotlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Gentleman
Gentleman by The Saturdays is featured in Empowerment, the fifth episode of season one. It is performed by the New Directions Girls. After Alyza reveals that the assignment for the week is “girl power”, Rosa announces that she already has a song she wants to sing and straight away gets up to perform, with the other girls joining her one by one. Lyrics Rosa: A gentleman is so 1995, so hard a girl to find A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find, what? 'Cause most dudes just hit it and quit it And then they wonder why most girls just spit it A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find Lila: You're not a lady if you're always on your knees Shouldn't have to beg a gentleman, so please be gentle, please Oh, oh, oh, oh You're beautiful Oh, oh, oh, oh I hope you know Becca: He overcompensates by buying you fancy cars Just to cover up the fact that he stays out all night in bars If you can't see, then maybe He's not meant to be New Directions Girls: A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find, what? Jem: 'Cause most dudes just hit it and quit it And then they wonder why most girls just spit it New Directions Girls: A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find Cassie: You had his baby, so you might got him for now He already had the milk, so why would he go buy the cow? Hop in, your chance is slim Especially when, I'm lying next to him Alison: I wouldn't marry him, no, not if I were you 'Cause if he's been cheating on me, then he'll probably cheat on you Hop in, your chance is slim Especially when, he's lying next to them New Directions Girls: A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find, what? Ella: 'Cause most dudes just hit it and quit it And then they wonder why most girls just spit it New Directions Girls: A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find Rosa: Don't get me wrong, I know that Most girls aren't perfect angels Jem: I let you taste my rainbow You could at least be faithful Lila, Cassie and Becca: A gentleman, with a 9 to 5 A real husband, so 1999 A gentleman with a 9 to 5 A real husband, so 1999 New Directions Girls: A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find, what? Alison and Ella: 'Cause most dudes just hit it and quit it And then they wonder why most girls just spit it New Directions Girls: A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find Alison: I need a Ryan Gosling, I need a Robert Pattinson Somebody I can take to mama, I need to find my Obama Ella: I need a Jonas brother and, how 'bout a Denzel Washington? Jen: I need a Kellen Lutz, and a Channing Tatum Throw 'em my way, I'll date 'em Rosa: I need a Drake, I need a Ludacris I need a Wheezy, I don't care who he is Lila: Heard 'em say, "I need a Kanye" He ain't a gentleman, but I'll have him anyway Becca: George Clooney, Lamar Odom Larry King, I like 'em older Cassie: All the gentleman, from all around the world New Directions Girls: Holla at me, holla at me Let me be your girl Rosa, Jem, Ella and Alison: A gentleman, with a 9 to 5 A real husband, so 1999 A gentleman, with a 9 to 5 A real husband, so 1999 New Directions Girls: Go, go 90s Go, go 90s So 1999! 1999 99 So 1999! Trivia Video Gallery Navigation